


the thrill of battle

by lixiesmile



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Creampie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Public Sex, Smut, Top Bang Chan, War AU, inspired by their mama outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixiesmile/pseuds/lixiesmile
Summary: commander chan fucks prince lix in the middle of the battle fieldidk what to warn you about, but a minor character gets decapitated, it’s not super graphic i don’t think.also i didn’t beta or revise so point out mistakes if you want and i’ll fix it maybe
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	the thrill of battle

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all, this is my first smut! i also have a nsfw twt for skiddes under the handle @lxxesmiles! so go check it out if you want and we could maybe be friends :)

fire rained from above, the sound of swords clashing, and men yelling polluted the air. the smell of putrid blood hit felix’s nose but he could care less. he lay on the dirt field, wearing nothing but a bearskin, as the commander of his father’s army thrusted into him.

“god, you feel so good, my prince.” chan, the commander groans into felix’s ear. felix whines in response, the feeling of chan’s thick cock pistoning in and out of him. felix could practically feel the large appendage forcing felix’s little body to make space. felix felt chan place his hand on his stomach. “fuck, your so fucking tiny. can feel my fucking cock through your skin. you like that don’t you?”  
“don’t stop!” felix gasps as chan pressed his hand down on his stomach, the pressure adding to the pleasure.  
“you’re such a fucking slut, little prince. fucking taking my cock while our soldiers watch on. what do you think is going on in their heads, huh?” chan moves his hands to felix’s hips, beginning to fuck him harder.  
“not a slut!” felix squeaks, felix feels his eyes roll back into his head at a particularly harsh thrust.  
“don’t lie, baby. what other country’s prince would take a fat cock in the middle of a battle. there are soldiers dying right by us. i wonder if they got killed because they were too busy watching their prince get fucked like a whore.” felix begins to clench tightly around chan’s cock, his moans getting louder. “you fucking like that don’t you. the thought of you being stuffed full on the dirty ground being the last thing somebody sees!” chan groans.

felix hears a gasp beside them, and he feels something hot and wet splash against him. felix looks to see blood covering him and chan, and the severed head of an enemy soldier rolling towards him. the head rolls into felix’s arm, and felix cringes away from it which causes chan to pause. chan directs his eyes to where felix is looking and spots the head. chan glares at it and picks it up by the hair, chucking it away from the two.

“can’t have some filthy peasant corpse touch my pure little prince, can we?” chan chuckles, he then begins to fuck into felix’s little hole again.  
“i bet he was watching us, baby” chan growls, he then grabs felix and sits back, putting them into a position for felix to ride him. “ride me, love. bounce that cute little ass on this cock.”

felix begins to move his hips up and down, staring into chan’s eyes as he lets out breathy moans. chan leans in to kiss felix passionately, gripping felix’s tiny ass in his hands. felix begins to move faster, switching to spearing himself all the way down and grinding against chan desperately. felix pulls away from the kiss to look down and see chan’s cock moving inside him through his abdomen. “yes, channie! you’re too big! fuck~” felix rasps, wrapping a hand around his own cock.

chan’s breathing gets heavier as felix’s movements begin to be more erratic. the two men close to their releases. chan lies back and grabs felix’s hips, stilling the younger. lifting felix up just a little bit, chan plants his feet into the ground and fucks up into the tight hole,furiously pistoning his cock into the prince, staring into felix’s eyes.

“god! i’m gonna come, i’m gonna come!” felix whines, leaning his head back.  
“yeah? c’mon baby come for me! let that cute little cock squirt!” chan answers back.

felix lets out laboured breaths, jerking his cock with his small hand. he lets out a soft squeal as he thrusts once into his hand before his cock spills out his come. the little thing twitching every time there’s another spurt of come. felix covers chan’s scarred chest in his seed, painting the older man with the milky white. 

chan doesn’t stop fucking up into felix, as the prince goes through his orgasm. chan very much chasing his own release now. chan starts to feel his heavy balls tighten with the impending orgasm.  
“baby, i’m gonna fucking come. gonna breed you with my seed.” chan groans, felix moans back feeling over sensitive.  
“do it! fill me up with your come! gimme it!” felix whimpers.  
“yeah- fuck!” chan comes with a swear. he slows down his thrusts as his cock twitches inside the royal, his cock spurting out his seed. chan continues to moan through his orgasm, feeling his balls empty with every twitch. the feeling surrounding his cock becoming warmer and wetter as the liquid began to overfill the hole and surround him. chan feels drips of his seed roll down his cock, and looks to see felix’s stomach bulge with the distension.

chan then moves his eyes towards felix, who is perched up on top of him. the prince is glowing, the fires of war raging behind him and surrounding his head like a halo. the prince looks like some kind of god, his skin shimmering in sweat, sparkling with freckles, but covered in the blood of enemies. the prince’s eyes were half lidded, staring down at chan in admiration.

the scene was interrupted as chan spotted a man coming towards the prince from behind, his sword raised with the intent to kill, chan barely had time to grab a nearby dagger and lodge it into the man’s neck before he put his hands on the precious royal.

now sitting up, held felix tightly in his arms, suddenly reminded that they indeed just fucked in the middle of a battle.

“lets get up now, my love. it is far too dangerous for a little prince to be caught up in the middle of a warzone.” chan says, pulling out of the prince and standing up. chan was able to just pull his pants up, but the prince was in nothing but his little crown. chan grabbed the bearskin they were laying on and wrapped the prince up in it, before carrying felix on his hip with one arm, and holding his sword with the other. cutting down anyone who dare try and make an attempt on the younger.


End file.
